


Day 5: Family

by voidillustrates



Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Day 5: Family, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, blind bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates
Summary: Family is something sacred to them, something sacred that still haunts them, even years later. Family day is something that just..hurts.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817473
Kudos: 9





	Day 5: Family

Bloodhound can acknowledge that their life has been rough--from the death of their parents to the death of their Uncle Artur, and to their place in the Apex Games. Family day, to them, reminds them of how much they've lost, of how much they've struggled, how much they've gone through.. without those that they care about. They're sure that every other legend has a story like theirs. No well-adjusted person participates in a bloodsport for fun, or any of their goals or ambitions. Thus, when the game makers decide that today is family day, it makes Bloodhound's hackles raise. Still, they finger over their axe, and with their bird Artur at their side, they brave the introduction on the stage, their mask held firmly against their face. 

_**"So what does the brave Bloodhound cherish about family?"**_ The opening question makes them tilt their head to the side, and as they begin speaking--they have to speak quickly, there's only a few minutes for each question.

 **"I cherish all the Allfather has gipt me-- even though my family is dead, I still consider those in the games to be close to me.** " There were only a select few that they would consider family, no more, no less. But it's bad pr to say that, and deals and sponsorships lie in wait after these interviews. Artur restlessly caws and they can feel the bright lights of the stage on them.

 **"I cherish the moments where they pick you up when you're down, help when you need it and bring cheer to your life."** It's a false platitude, but the way they say it is formal, so it's sure to go over sincerely. In doubt, speak formally.. 

_**"Is there a story you could tell about yourself?About your family?"**_ Ah, this.. they want people to know, but at the same time they don't. It makes their decision--they'll do it. They'll tell their story. Or they'll tell about their Uncle Artur.

 **"Yes."** Their voice doesn't waver, even if they think a moment before speaking. **"There was once a youngling on World's Edge who faced great hardship. Prowlers roamed the land, everything was dangerous. In the beginning, they were raised by two parents who fought for the Allfather, as our entire.. family did. There was an explosion at the epicenter, caused by the IMC that killed them and froze most of the land. It was.. hard."** Here, they stop a moment. It's just a vague overview, no real details. They're sure that Bangalore's going to hate their tale. Can't slander the IMC around her, even if it's true.

 **"This very same youngling wanted revenge, they wanted closure. They wanted to avenge their family and keep their current family safe. They were placed with Uncle Artur." Here, their raven 'cawed' loudly, as if punctuating their speech, "The prowlers still roamed, and the youngling was tasked with killing one bare-handed. As a ritual, you see. To prove their strength before the gods."** Here, they pause again. **"Instead of being satisfied with their hands and tools their Uncle Artur gave them, they roamed World's Edge, looking for a better weapon to kill the prowler."**

 **"This youngling found a charge rifle."** Their voice lightly trills the last two words, their accent heavy against the sound of the faint electrical buzzing coming from their microphone.

 **"This youngling made a mistake--they only managed to wound a prowler, and took it's tusk as the prize and presented it to Uncle Artur. Uncle Artur could smell the energy ammo used in the rifle. It has a very distinctive smell..But unfortunately, the beast was only wounded and not yet killed. The beast sought revenge on the youngling, tracking it down to their family's home. Uncle Artur attacked the beast and was severely wounded due to the beasts attacks. The youngling managed to kill the beast this time and Uncle Artur gave them their reward. They did prove themselves before the gods. And this, was their reward."** Here, they swirl their axe in their hand, feeling the weight of it and allowing it to comfort them. **"Uncle Artur died and he was sent to Valhall."**

**"The youngling continued on their quest to kill the prowlers and to continue to prove themselves to the Allfather. They ran out of prowlers, so now.. _they_ are here, in the games. _I_ am in the games. I will prove myself to the Allfather and to my family in Valhall. I vill be worthy. The hungry wolf alvays takka the vinna.." **


End file.
